The Survival Games
]]The Survival Games is a series that is a Minecraft version of The Hunger Games, a popular movie and book. The competition is hosted by Machinima Realm and organized by iHasCupquake. Seamus, Sly, and Gassy are the only Creatures who have competed, along with other well known commentators. The purpose of the map is a fight to the death between the competitors, leaving only one winner. First Games Competitors Those participating in the challenge include: *AntVenom *ChimneySwift11 *CaptainSparklez *MinecraftChick *SSoHPKC *iHasCupQuake *Seananners *SlyFoxHound *Paulsoaresjr *PaperbatVG *MinecraftWB *TheSyndicateProject "Creature-cap" Seamus Seamus was the first to die out of the two Creatures participating, and the first competitor to die overall. He made a straight dash to the cornupcopia, only to be killed by Syndicate. He claimed that the box in which he was trying to obtain weapons from 'tripped him'. He then proceeded to kill Syndicate as a form of revenge. Sly Sly managed to last for about 40 minutes of the game before being killed by AntVenom. He made his way back to the cornucopia after hiding in the wilderness for about the first 27 minutes. At one point, he nearly starved to death in the ocean if it wasn't for Luclin (a sponsor) giving Sly cooked chicken. While at the cornucopia, he obtained some diamond armor which made him (nearly) invincible. Sly made it through a total of 3 nights of the Survival Games. He also managed to kill MinecraftChick before his death, stating that he had 'pink blood' on his hands. Winners' Circle #AntVenom #CaptainSparklez #Paulsoaresjr Second Games Competitors Those competing in the second games are: *AntVenom *Gassy Mexican *SlyFoxHound *MinecraftWB *SSoHPKC *iHasCupquake *Seananners *TheSyndicateProject *PaperbatVG *Paulsoaresjr *CaptainSparklez *Juicetra *ChimneySwift11 *ImmortalHD "Creature-cap" Seamus and Sly Prior to the start of the games, two of the three participating Creatures, Seamus and Sly, decided to form a team along with Immortal. Syndicate was supposed to be in their group as well and was following them for a short while, but never joined their Skype call. The trio wandered throughout a ruined city where they initially encountered CaptainSparklez, but failed to kill him. Searching in the ruined buildings for chests, the trio made it through one night before being ambushed by AntVenom. In the ensuing first struggle, Immortal was killed. A short while later, Sly was also killed by AntVenom lasting one night, culminating in a total of about 28 minutes. AntVenom then followed Seamus, killing him as well. Seamus lasted a total of one night, or 32 minutes. Gassy Coming out of the gate, Gassy traveled far away from the starting circle. He was followed by Pbat (whom he mistook for Luclin), but shook him off after looking right at him. He made his way into a village with a large library. Running low on food from before the beginning, he asked the mods if he could get food and was given apples. Back on full health, Gassy wandered throughout the village, coming across a skeleton (whom he mistook for a creeper), before getting burnt alive by AntVenom. He lasted about 5 minutes and was the second competitor to die after Juicetra. Winners' Circle #AntVenom #Luclin #Paulsoaresjr Third Games Competitors Those competing in the third games are: *Gassy Mexican *AntVenom *CavemanFilms *SkitScape *CaptainSparklez *Utorak007 *iHasCupquake *ImmortalHD *Juicetra *Luclin *MinecraftChick *PaperbatVG *TheSyndicateProject *Wolv21 "Creature-cap" Gassy After a failed start, Gassy and Utorak moved away from the starting point and escaped into a cave. From the cave, they entered the outside world where they parkoured up a mountain. While on the mountain, the two saw a stronghold which they ventured towards. In the stronghold, Utorak found food, leather armor, and a wooden sword and Gassy found some leather armor as well. Exiting the stronghold, Gassy noticed AntVenom who appeared to not have noticed him at first. The two ran away from the stronghold only to be followed by AntVenom. Utorak then found a hole where the two decided to take refuge. AntVenom, Caveman, and SkitScape searched for the two until SkitScape came upon them. SkitScape proceeded to kill Utorak and Gassy in succession. Gassy lasted about 7 minutes, less than one night. Winners' Circle #AntVenom #ImmortalHD #SkitScape Links *Trailer of The First Survival Games *Color Commentary from MachinimaRealm (1st Games) *Montage from MachinimaRealm (2nd Games) *Color Commentary from MachinimaRealm (3rd Games) Gallery survivalgamessly.jpg|Sly's thumbnail for the first Survival Games survivalgames2sly.jpg|Sly's thumbnail for the 2nd Survival Games survivalgamesgassy.jpg|Gassy's thumbnail for the 2nd Survival Games survivalgamesimmortal.jpg|Immortal's thumbnail for the 2nd Survival Games Category:Event Category:Series